


New Wave to My Soul

by snowynight



Series: Meaning of Travel [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Banter, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock is amused how much Jim wants him to go on shore leave together.





	New Wave to My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This week's regular prompt is **meek**.
> 
> All types of fanworks in all fandoms, all ratings, genres, clichés, tropes—anything goes. Original works are welcome. If it pleases your muse, it pleases us.
> 
> Minimum: 100 words // 100x100 px // please refer to our FAQs for other mediums.  
>   
> Tell a friend before you go forth and create :o)  
>   
> ~ ~ ~  
>    
>  **This challenge closes Froday, Mar 02, 11:59 pm GMT.**  
>     
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> You might also be interested in:
> 
> – [donating a prompt](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1319_myUvh_GVqy8UcvT9ehIgL8HGL8ZSLaHjAe7C5xE/viewform)  
> – joining us on [Livejournal](http://fffc.livejournal.com) or [Dreamwidth](http://fffc.dreamwidth.org)

“What is your plan for shore leave?”Jim asked Spock as they had dinner together in the mess hall.  
  
Spock was amused how exited Jim was, considering that Jim’s idea of vacation was indistinguishable from their daily work.  
  
“I will work on several experiments and deal with paperwork.”  
  
“No, you are going with me. You will like it: beautiful nature, clear sea and sky. I have already booked a cabin and transport for us ”  
  
“You assume my acquiesce.” Spock raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The meek shall inherit the Earth," Jim said with a wink as he stole tomatoes and lettuce from Spock's plate.  
  
"Your species' history proves otherwise." Spock nearly rolled his eyes, but pushed his dish towards Jim to help him. As revenge, he took Jim’s cheesy grit fries.  
  
“So will you go with me?” Jim asked.  
  
“It is illogical to go on vacation as what humans conceive,” Spock drew out the words to let Jim pout. “However, my work can wait.”  
  
Jim beamed up. “Fantastic! I will send the information to your pad.”  
  
Spock shook his head. It was illogical how easily Jim let Spock’s words change his mood, but his joy was so infectious that Spock almost smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> gen prompt bingo: chosen one(s)


End file.
